


Reflection

by rrmerlan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrmerlan/pseuds/rrmerlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne and Jaime discuss Batman/Catwoman shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reflejo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371432) by [rrmerlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrmerlan/pseuds/rrmerlan). 



“Batman and Catwoman? Realy?”

“Of course, why not?”

“Well, for a start he’s a knight of Justice and she is a burglar.”

“But she’s HOT!”

“He won’t be fooled by that”.

“You’re so naive”.

“Men”. Brienne murmured, exasperated, rolling her eyes. “There aren’t two more different people in all of Gotham”.

From his seat at Brienne’s small couch, Jaime watched her with an enigmatic, intent and calmed smile on his face.

“And why is that an obstacle for two people to feel attraction for each other?”

Brienne felt her heart skip a beat and she blushed furiously.

“Yeah, well… Whatever.”


End file.
